Human Language
by Miss.AubreyChase
Summary: A little song inspired fic, Rose/10, FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFF! Rated T for swearing.


**_This is a little ficlet inspired by Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, and a deliriously sick mind. (yes I'm actually sick, but I'm also an author, and that's a bit dramatic) It is un-beta'd, so don't shoot me._**

Rose was panting, sweaty, and a mess. She knew her hand must be terribly gross and clammy in the doctor's, but if he minded he wasn't showing it.

Another visit gone awry. They always had to run away on most of their adventures, but this past month had been particularly awful. Three broken ribs, some nasty cuts, bruises, and scrapes (one was infected with radioactive alien goo) and a concussion between the two of them. Each time Rose thought 'this is the end' and every time The Doctor prevailed for them just in the nick of time (an expression that Rose used purely to annoy the crap out of the Doctor) now they were truly stuck.

Funny, this would be what killed her. She had been in many more dangerous situations. Stuck in a tiny soundproof room wired to a bomb and a very antsy doctor. She wasn't sure which one would kill her. He's been going on and on about the science behind bombs and trying to figure out a way to disarm it, even though they couldn't actually access it. She lay down on the cool, metal floor.

"And in 1775 there was a german immigrant who-"

"Doctor?" Her voice is quiet, but it grabs his attention. He realizes that his efforts to distract her a futile, and sinks down onto the floor next to her, turning his head towards her he whispers

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry." He knows the words are not enough. He's failed her. He's failed Jackie. He is startled by how much falling Jackie hurts him too. She turns her angelic blonde head towards him and murmurs,

"It's okay." Her eyes are forgiving and sweet as ever and the time lord can tell she really means what she just said. She takes his hand, and the room seems so deadly silent. Subconsciously she slides herself into his embrace. Her brain is reeling with the intimacy of what she's just done, but he just pulls his arms around her and whispers

"Human language is so limited."

"What do you mean?" The words are random, but very doctor-ey of him.

"Sorry. Thinking out loud." He turns his head away slightly.

"We don't have much time left. What are you thinking?" Her reply hits him in a sore spot, and at that moment he realizes that he would do anything, and he means ANYTHING to save her. He thinks of the whole reason they ended up here anyway.

 **Two hours earlier**

 _He stares, confused at the pimply teen, who looks completely fine, despite the very urgent distress call._

 _"Um, who are you?" That's the only thing he thinks to say, and as the words slide out, the time lord cringes at the dumbness of them._

 _"A fan, to say the least." He slides his hand into Rose's subconsciously and immediately jerks it away to cover his VERY SENSITIVE ears as the teen admits a VERY high pitched squeal. "OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING CUTE!"_

 _Now it's Rose's turn to question her "Wait, what?"_

 _"Oh, you both know, you're just afraid." Her manic expression softens a bit "Love, true love, isn't something you should be afraid of. Cherish it, you're the lucky ones." Then she turns her eyes to the ceiling, "Or, not so lucky now, anyway."_

 _The Doctor realizes she has pushed them into a small metal room, and she is standing at the apparent doorway._

 _"This room is wired to a bomb that goes off in about ohhh, let's go with 2 hours, I like a bit of angst, and don't bother with the sonic, it's not going to work." They stand, shell shocked as she disappears, and the thick metal plate slams shut behind her, sealing off their only exit._

He looks at her again. His Rose. Fuck it.

"I just think that the words 'I love you' are overused, there should be more ways to profess your love for a person." Her expression is unreadable, _shit, shit, shit, shit._ "On Gallifrey, we had like fifty different ways to say it, and they all meant slightly different things." he pauses his babbling.

"Did you just…" she trailes off she doesn't believe she's awake. _Wake up Rose, this dream is too good to be true. Stop with this childish fantasy._

"Tell you I'm in love with you, essentially, in a very confusing and cryptic way, yes. Yes I did." She sits there. Her eyes look a million miles away. He can't read her still. SHIT. And just as he's about to apologize, she moves, lightning fast, so fast in fact, his incredibly strong eyes miss it. Then she's kissing him. And after he gets out of his shock, he is kissing back, just as passionately. Tongues tangling, battling for dominance, it's a complicated dance, and soon the need for air pushes them apart. So instead they press their foreheads together, and Rose lets out a small, happy sob. His voice, murmuring in a beautiful, complex language, that sounds so right in his voice, comforts her.

He tells her how much he loves her, how beautiful she is, how sorry he is. Then the room begins to shake, and she slides her perfectly bruised lips against his again, knowing their time has come, but she's going happy. No, not just happy, joyful, exuberant, wonderful, amazing…. she realizes how right he was. The human language is terribly limited. So instead she kisses her time lord with all the feelings that she can't transfer to words. A small hiss, and the sound of footsteps makes them look up.

"I wouldn't actually kill you." The kid smirks "Idiots, really." She studies them in their compromised position, and smiles, a true, human smile.

"This, will make great fanfiction."

 ** _Hahhhhhahhhhhha. I leave it here to torture y'all. I had no idea where that was going, and it's so far off my main idea that I might have to write another one, with the same beginning. So, if you want to know what happens, PM and Review! If I get, hmmm, 10 reviews I'll do the alt ending. Love, Aubrey!_**


End file.
